Seofon
|-|Leader of Eternals= |-|Star Sword Sovereign= Summary The Eternals are a powerful group that rule the far reaches of the sky, and are seen as a threat to the entire skydom. Seofon seems rather carefree for the leader of the Eternals, but he's actually a proud and driven man. The fearsome powers he commands could shake the very heavens, but he wields them only to right the world's wrongs. He's also frighteningly fond of swords. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-C | 4-A Name: Seofon / Siete / Leader of Eternals / Star Sword Sovereign Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Skydweller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery (Star Sword Sovereign who has collected many swords all over sky realm and created a replica using their sword spirit which he can easily produce at will), Creation and Weapon Creation (can create swords by using spirit swords), Air Manipulation, Aura (Eternals emanates an aura around them because of their sheer skills and strength), Awakened Power (Eternals have powers in them which Revenant weapons are eager to unleash from them to grant them powers beyond their own), Blessed (Chosen by the Seven star sword), Enhanced Senses (capable of sensing powerful entities around the skyrealm and sensed the Seven Star Sword fully awakening), Damage Boost (with spirit sword), Magic (with sword spirit and they posses the same energy as the real one), Non-Physical Interaction (can interact and control the spirit of the swords and make them tangible), Telepathy (can communicate with revenant weapons telepathically), Statistics Amplification (Diez Mil Espada and emblems increases his potency), Sealing (Can seal the enemies use of special attacks and abilities with Infinito Creare), Power Nullification (Completely removes Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction from him and the target), Resistance to Death Manipulation and Petrification (All eternals can resist Tweyen's Instant Death and Petrification from Depravity), Emblema and Spirit Swords Resist Power Nullification. | All previous abilities with addition of Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping (Each Revenant weapons posses the power to divide stars and destroy the sky-realm seven times over, Empowerment (Seven Star sword grants seofon the power as long as siete wields it whether he wants it r not), Existence Erasure and Negates Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8) and Regeneration(Mid-Godly) (Revenant weapons are ancient weapons capable of destroying the entire sky realm and everything in it and can easily negate any Primal beast immortality and regeneration), Danmaku (with Sword Gods and Cien Mil Espadas sword flurries), Portal Creation, Summoning, Dimensional Travel, and Gravity Manipulation (Seofon can create giant interdimensional vortex that expands outward from his feet and creates a staggering wave that prevents any attacks or enemy from getting any closer and summons Seven Star Sword Gods Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, and Alkaid), Corruption (Revenant weapons can corrupt its user), Durability Negation (with Seven Star's Brilliance's Cien Mil Espada), Invulnerability (after using Cien Mil Espadas), Empathic Manipulation (Seven star sword can crush malice from the target), Elemental Manipulation (Revenant weapons posses Incendo, Terra, Lumen, Aqua, Ventus, and Nyx elemental properties), Purification (Star Sword Sage is capable of cleansing impurities), Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Chaos Manipulation (Star Sword Obsidian consumes anything in distortion to peace), Hellfire Manipulation (Star Sword Cardinal conflagration blackens anything and leaves only a smoking wreckage), Light Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (with Star Sword it can illuminate even the darkest night with brilliance that is unequalled in all creation), Law Manipulation (with the full power of revenant weapon it can bring even a chaotic world into order by governing it), Resistance to Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Seofon resisted the Seven Star Sword even when Seofon takes hold of the sword after his fight with Captain), Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely Star level (Fought against the Seven Star Sword, which is able to destroy planets or stars) | Multi-Solar System level (With Seven Star Sword, Fought with Captain and the rest of Eternals Crew and capable of summoning Seven-Star Sword Gods who can tank blows from other Eternals) Speed: Massively FTL (Scales to Threo who can throw planet at this speed) | Massively FTL+ (Scales to Captain) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Scales to Threo who threw a large planet) | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely Star Class (Eternals can fight against Revenant weapons who can divide a star and destroy skies seven times over) | Multi-Solar System Class (Capable of fighting against a serious captain with the Revenant weapon in his hand) Durability: At least Planet level, likely Star level (Traded Blows with Revenant weapons pre-gauntlet) | Multi-Solar System level (Tank blows from Captain who is ready to kill him) Stamina: High. fought each eternal one after another and fought captain and the rest of the Eternals together without rest Range: Kilometers with Sword flurries and magic up to planetary with Revenant weapon Standard Equipment: Sword Spirits Emblem and Seven Star Sword Intelligence: Gifted (All Eternals are gifted with skills or power that lets them be the most skillful and strongest user of their Weapon proficiency. Siete rose to the top just by his fondness of collecting swords and their spirits to add to his collection) Weaknesses: Weak to Fire-based attacks, was subjected to Seven Star Sword's total manipulation but later overcame it after the fight with captain and Seven' star sword wasn't able to control him again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trials of Eternals:' Completely removes all Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction from the target and himself. *'Emblema:' Summons Spirit Swords of Swords he has replicated *'Infinito Creare:' Creates 10 waves of Sword Strike in a single wave of a sword which can lock the enemy use of Special attacks and abilities *'Cuore di Leone:' Consumes Spirit Swords and use Diez or Cien Mil Espadas *'Seven Star's Brilliance:' Siete Create's an interdimensional vortex that expands outward from his feet and creates a staggering wave that prevents any attacks or enemy from getting any closer and summons Seven Star Sword Gods Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, and Alkaid *'Star Sword Sovereign:' Siete gets stronger the more spirit sword he has with him and all his ultimate attacks are amplified and bless allies charged attacks potency by 50% *'Campione:' Damage against earth-based targets are amplified *'Diez Mil Espadas:' Using Sword spirits release a flurry of sword strikes from the spirit swords which latches to the target and finishes it with a cross slash. The potency is amplified afterward *'Cien Mil Espadas:' Using the Sword Spirits and the Seven Star Sword Gods Avatar release a combo of sword strikes from each Avatar and latches each Sword spirits impaling the target and finishes the target with a Cross Slash from Seven Star Sword. Can ignore conventional durability with Seven Star's Brilliance and The potency is amplified afterward and become invulnerable for a single attack Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Element Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Characters Category:Law Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Corruption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4